


Where We Sleep

by Danger_Zone24



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking down outside of motels, Can't things be simple?, Car/truck troubles, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Modern AU, Will they have room?, bath tubs, but ONE bed, happy endings, these boys are hot messes, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/pseuds/Danger_Zone24
Summary: Modern AU where Jaskier is a musician and Geralt is the guy that helps set everything up etc.Jaskier convinces Geralt to do some shows during the winter, but they brake down outside a motel.Will they be able to get a room? What will the sleeping arrangements be like? Will Santa be able to find them?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: The Witcher Secret Santa 2020





	Where We Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jackclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackclaw/gifts).



> Happy Christmas Jackclaw! I hope you have a great day! And I hope you enjoy this fic.

“And tell me why you thought doing shows in winter was a good idea?” grumbled Geralt, slamming the truck door.

Chuckling Jaskier drew his coat around himself, “Because this is the most wonderful time of the year. Plus, I wanted a chance to do some Christmas carols.”

Geralt just huffed in reply, carefully not mentioning that Jaskier often celebrated Christmas in July. But of course, Jaskier heard his thoughts loud and clear because he got a laugh and some snow to the face.

Wiping it off he returned Jaskiers’ grin with one of his own, before grabbing their bags and heading towards the motels reception. He playfully kicked up some of the soft snow at Jaskier as he passed him.

As he stepped through the receptions door, he hoped that the motel had a room spare for them, with it being Christmas eve and a full parking lot.

Normally he would take a look at what was wrong with the truck, but the snow seemed to be coming down heavier with each passing moment. They were close enough to their original destination, that Geralt didn’t mind too much about delaying the journey a little while. Thankfully the truck had broken down outside of the motel and not on a major highway.

~~

Hands on his hips, Jaskier surveyed their room, “Oh.”

Geralt grunted in reply as he entered the room and unceremoniously dumped their bags on the floor. Well, all except for Jaskiers lute which he placed carefully on the desk provided.

Glancing around, he realised the problem when his gaze landed on the bed.

The one and only bed.

Of course there had to be ONE bed.

Geralt was actually surprised that this problem never happened to them before as they had always managed to get a room with two beds in it. And considering they had been travelling together for Jaskiers’ music for a number of years now too.

Oh well. They’d just have to make do, supposed Geralt. Considering they were lucky to even get a room in the first place.

“I’ll take the bath.”

Geralt raised an eye brow at Jaskier. If anyone was going to be uncomfortable and spend the night in the tub, it’d be him.

“No, no. I’m taking it, Geralt. No arguments,” Jaskier said, “Besides out of the two of us, I’m more likely to fit.”

“More likely to fit isn’t actually fitting, Jask.”

“…And? Your point is?”

“You’ll be uncomfortable.”

“No, I won’t,” insisted Jaskier, “I’ll be taking pretty much every pillow and sheet in this room. It’ll be like a nest!”

With that he started going about gathering up the blankets and pillows into a manageable pile, even grabbing the spare ones from the cupboard.

Noticing Geralt frowning at him, Jaskier threw a pillow at him, “… Don’t look at me like that, I’m leaving you a pillow… Yes, Geralt, _a_ pillow. You’re always saying you’re too hot. In winter too! There’s snow outside! Like actual, real, very cold snow!”

“I know what snow is, Jask. I _did_ grow up in the mountains.”

“And yet you’re standing there in a t-shirt. A thin one at that! … Not that I’m complaining, because hello! Muscles!” Jaskier mumbled the last part as he took the armful of blankets and pillows into the bathroom.

Geralt trailed after him, “Why don’t we share the bed?”

“Because you’ll just nick off to the tub after I fall asleep… Don’t roll your eyes. You know that’s the truth!”

“If I promise I won’t…” huffed Geralt, leaning against the bathroom door.

“Come on, I’ll be fine in here. Promise.”

“You know I don’t mind sharing.”

Jaskier nodded as he put the finishing touches to his bed, “I know, Geralt. For the record I don’t mind either. It’s just… doesn’t this look so cosy?”

“Mmmm,” muttered Geralt.

Damn it, Jaskier was right, it kind of did look comfortable. And very nest like too, Geralt thought.

He wanted to push the issue of bed sharing, but he knew that he wouldn’t get anywhere with the stubborn musician. Once Jaskier made up his mind, there was hardly any chance of persuading him otherwise. In any case, Geralt could switch them in the middle of the night. That way Jaskier would have at least half a night in the comfort of a bed.

Jaskier narrowed his eyes at Geralt when he spotted the small smile.

“Don’t you switch us!” he threatened, poking the other in the chest as he passed to exit the bathroom.

~~

Geralt couldn’t sleep.

It wasn’t that he was worried about Jaskier being squished in the bath tub. It was actually himself that he was worried about for once.

The silence was most unsettling.

Which was odd when it came to Geralt. Usually he hated when there was too much noise. That’s why his noise cancelling headphones where never far from his reach and also the reason why he returned to the mountains every winter. (Most winters, Geralt corrected. He wasn’t going to let Jaskier talk him into doing shows throughout the cold season ever again.)

Well, Roach, his beloved horse, was the main reason he loved going. But the silence was definitely a close second.

Though Geralt was beginning to question it all now. What could be the problem?

He started running through all the different possibilities and wild theories, to the point he was almost ready to find the nearest doctor.

Until he suddenly realised he misses hearing Jaskier.

But why? Why would he when usually he can’t get enough silence? Maybe he was that used to sharing and being in close proximity to the other man, and hearing the constant noise the other seemed to make.

Such as him humming and strumming his lute. The sound of his pencil scratching away on paper as he tried to capture lyrics he uttered under his breath. Even at night, he was a constant noise maker - tossing and turning and snoring the whole time.

Coming to think on it more, Geralt realised he’d been missing Jaskier for a while now. The last time he’d gone up to see Roach, he’d felt off too. It seemed it wasn’t some sort of flu type thing; it had just been the simple fact that he’d missed his friend. His best friend.

The guy he was developing feelings for.

He was a little slow on the uptake it seemed. And it was all getting a little too complicated, Geralt just wanted Jaskier.

Who just happened to be all the way over in the bathtub.

Geralt sighed. There was only one way to rectify this.

And that was, he thought as he got out of the bed, to join him in the bathtub.

~~

Apparently dragging Jaskier to the comfortable bed was too much for Geralts’ sleep deprived brain, because it had seemed that he’d thought climbing into the tub that was definitely too small for two grown men was a good idea.

Which would explain why Geralt was sitting in the bath with his legs dangling over the side.

It’d also explain why he had a lap full of Jaskier with one of the other mans’ knees digging into his side, and an elbow digging into the other.

What a glorious time to be needing to go to the toilet as well.

Sighing Geralt gently shook Jaskier awake. He really didn’t want to move but nature was calling.

“Hmmmm?” groaned Jaskier through a yawn.

“We need to get up.”

Jaskier wriggled and snuggled into Gerelt more, “Don’ wanna.”

“Well, we gotta,” lamented Geralt, wincing as Jaskiers’ movements made his elbow and knee dig into his sides more, “Besides it’s Christmas. Don’t you want to see if Santa has brought you anything?”

Jaskier yawned again before answering, “You being right here is good enough a present for me. If I get up, this dream may end.”

“…Jask… I need to get up. Please.”

The two of them gracefully and very elegantly got out of the bath…

Well, the attempt to do just that was there and at least they survived to live another day. The same, of course, couldn’t be said of the shower curtain and rail.

Geralt closed the door on the horrific mess once he was finished in the bathroom. Crossing the room, he settled on the bed next to Jaskier, who gently bumped shoulders playfully with him.

“I believe I was promised a present if I got up?”

“Mmmm,” confirmed Geralt, “But that was before you made a mess and got put on the naughty list.”

Jaskier pouted, “That’s got to count towards next year.”

Geralt agreed as he turned to face the other. Nervously he brought a hand up to Jaskiers’ face, cupping his cheek gently, “I would… ah… um… can I… please?”

Thankfully Jaskier was fluent in Geralt speak, which seemed to work out to their advantage in this situation, because Jaskier brought his hands up and buried them in Geralts’ long hair, pulling him forward for a kiss.

“Does this mean what I think it means?” Jaskier asked once they parted, hands still in Geralts’ hair.

“I don’t know. Maybe?” mumbled Geralt, leaning forward to capture Jaskier in another kiss, “Actually yes. Very much yes.”

"About time too," Jaskier replied between kisses.

~~

The snow was still falling quite heavily outside, much to the two men’s’ delight. Heavy snow meant they could stay wrapped up in each other for longer.

And Geralt thought that maybe, just maybe, Jaskiers’ idea of doing shows in winter may have been an ok one.

Though to be fair, the next winter he was definitely planning on taking Jaskier to the mountains and introducing him to Roach. Then he wouldn’t have to deal with broken down trucks, small bath tubs and messes. 


End file.
